Yuki's Choice
by akifan98
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! It has some random things and events that I made up. In the reveiws tell me how to make a better fanfic!Please reveiw! Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET but I want to.
1. The Letter

Yuki's choice

The Letter

"Kureno!" Akito yelled. The bird appeared in a flash. "Finally. Bring this letter to Yuki. NOW!" said the girl, not realizing the shock on his face as he ran out the door. _I can't wait to see his face when he sees me again..._

Kureno silently waited for Yuki to come back from his gardening. When he did he was surprised at Kureno.

"Yes? I haven't seen you in a while. What is it?" Yuki said somewhat scared.

"A letter. From Akito." Kureno said then stared as fear, curiosity, and anger flashed in the young boy's eyes.

_What does he want! I don't live in that house anymore! I'm not his toy! What does he want?_ Yuki thought angrily. Then he snatched the letter and ripped it open. His he turned open wide with fear as he read the letter.

Dear my precious Nezumi 

I have sent Kureno to give this letter to you. I have noticed 

you doing lots of bad things ever since you left your wonderful 'God'.

So I am her to remind you of everything that happened in the past.

You will come to me tomorrow and stay for a week while I remind you

of the past and who you fear and love. Come at 12:00 pm. **Don't be late.**

**And Don't Bring ANYONE!**

With love to you,

Akito Sohma

_A week! oh boy. I'm gonna die! Why me? Maybe I can ditch. Yea. No way will they find me. If the cat can do it so can I!_ Thought Yuki with little hope. Remembering the bird he said thanks and dismissed him. Yuki then ran up the stairs packed his fanny pack and pockets then ran. He didn't know where but he knew it would be better than staying with Akito.


	2. The Journey

The Journey

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...NO! I have to keep going go as far away as possible! Oh man...If they find me Akito will be pissed. That just gives me more pain. Oh. I can't live this forever! I'm 16 I need to get a grip! DAMN! Why is this so difficult!_ Yuki was now angry with himself and Akito.

He just kept walking but began to cough when he breathed too fast. _Don't push yourself! Someone might fine you and then you won't be able to breath plus get whipped to hell!_ Yuki had second thoughts about his journey but before his mind made him go back he ran in the opposite direction of Shigure's

house so he won't be tempted.

Soon he found a smooth rock to sit on and slow his breathing. Yet Yuki kept coughing and coughing and soon he fainted and before he did he saw a man with a look of disappointment and worry on his face. _....Hatori..._


	3. Hatori's Office

Hatori's Office

"Yuki? Yuki? Yuki............" said the doctor slightly shaking the boy on the bed in his office. The boy lifted his eyes slightly dazed but then shot up from his bed.

"Letter...ran...breath...attack...Hatori." stammered Yuki making barely any sense at all.

"Yuki. I know all about what happened. Kureno took a peek at it before he left. He stayed a while and saw you run like hell to some place unknown. I knew that you were running from your fear of Akito and that you might over do it so I followed you with my car. When I saw you coughing I quickly came by your side very disappointed because I thought you knew better than to run from Akito and over do your breathing." said Hatori hardly changing his expression from serious. "You are lucky that it was mild and not an intense attack."

"I know. I don't know what came over me. Well I do. Fear. I'm so stupid! Wait. What's today? And time?" asked Yuki.

"The 12 of April and 11:45. Why?" asked Hatori. Yuki's face went pale and his eyes turned wide. He was just about to make a break for it till Hatori stopped him. He then knew why he reacted this way when he answered the boy's question. He was supposed to see Akito in 15 minutes! Hatori told him to relax witch was easier said than done. He soon relaxed then got ready to see Akito with Hatori locking every escape he could use at the last second if he wanted to. Hatori then led Yuki to the room and they both heard the anxiousness, fury, and coldness when Akito hissed _"Come in my precious RAT."_


	4. Fear

Fear

Akito opened the door and said "Hatori tell everyone to leave the estate and if I hear anyone left in 20 minutes I will bring hell down on them." Afraid he was serious, Hatori than proceeded to run and yell telling people to leave. Within 15 minutes all he heard were footsteps. Akito had already told him to sit till everyone was gone. 20 minutes had passed by and not a sound was heard throughout the house except for the beating of Yuki's heart.

"Yuki...Why aren't you looking at me or speaking? Didn't you miss me?" said Akito with amusement in his voice. Yuki knew this game. He was only allowed to speak and look if he was told to. Yuki lifted his head only to see Akito right in front of him.

"You've been bad ever since you left me Yuki. I should re-educate you and remind you who your superior is." Akito said with a smirk. " Shall I remind you the tool of my type of learning or will you obey?"

Yuki saw a flash of images of his childhood before his eyes and sat positively still. He was so afraid of what Akito would do. No one would stop Akito, no one would help him.

"Do you know why no one is here, Yuki? Do you know why you can't hear anyone?" asked Akito with a smirk on his face.

"Akito, they only left because you told and threatened them to." Yuki said bluntly still looking at him.

Akito's smirk faded and he turned angry and slapped Yuki.

"They left because they _hate_ you! Your the _rat_! And if you think that little bitch Tohru can change who you are and break the curse then your mom was right! You can't think for yourself so I will keep you here for a week to make decisions for you and if you don't do as I say everything that happened to you when you were a brat will come running back to you. You'll be in a corner, begging me to stop, wishing someone was there to stop me, but realizing no one can help you. No one will help you because they _ hate_ you!" yelled Akito.

Yuki covered his ears and held back tears, he didn't want to be convinced that he was right.

"Yuki. You need to listen. If you don't then I'll make you." Akito hissed.

Yuki didn't move. He was struck by fear and was paralyzed. Yuki's fears were going to happen. All week it would happen. Being tortured and waking up from nightmares because of the day before. Yuki knew what was going to happen next and the whole week. Fear, pain, and misery.

"Yuki! Listen to me!" Akito yelled. He soon lost his patience and pulled out a long leather whip and aid in an angry tone "Fine! If you won't listen then I'll make you....."


	5. The Whip and the Rat

The Whip and The Rat

_WHIP!_

_Why does this always happen to me? Why do I have to be his 'favorite'. _Yuki thought while crying and begging Akito to stop.

"You need to _listen_ Yuki! You shouldn't _run_ from me! You shouldn't _disobey_ me! You shouldn't _think _or _act_ on your on without _my permission_! You _worthless,little RODENT!"_ yelled Akito. With every word he emphasized he put the whip down at full force, causing skin to tear, blood to shed, screams to make, and tears to cry.

"You _need_ to accept the fact that your world is _pitch black _and worthless! A world where _no one_ cares

about you! _Everyone_ _hates you!_ The _cat, _your_ mother! _Some may not look it but they hate your _guts!_

And don't think that _twit Tohru_ can make them feel otherwise! She _hates_ you. She only has _pity_. If you think that there is _true happiness_ in this _useless world _we are forced to live in you're_ WRONG!" _yelled Akito putting the whip down with all the energy he had left.

"I believe you have learned enough for today. Get up and follow me to your room." said Akito as if nothing happened.

"You will have this small room but miss behave and you'll get a room no larger than a _box._" Akito said with a look of amusement and seriousness on his face.

Yuki's eyes flashed with fear. Akito knew everything Yuki liked, hated, feared, and loved. Yuki was afraid.

"_Good night Yuki...."_ Akito whispered as he threw the boy in the room.

Leaving the teen boy all alone in the dark.


	6. That Night and Morning

That Night/Morning

_What is the point of this? Couldn't we just talk? No whipping, pain, and torture? Is he trying to affect me to be like him? Why does he enjoy this?_ These were questions Yuki longed to ask Akito. Yuki laid in the room thinking of the answers. While Akito seemed to be answering them in his mind...

_I'm sorry... I hate this...I don't want to die...I want him to be like me except live longer but it seems he's only being the me I hide...I need to go more extreme...get him angry...Yes...I have the perfect thing..._ Akito soon had a smirk on his face then laid down while Yuki found a theory.

_Maybe...just maybe...does he want me like_ _him? Is he like me? No...Akito? No way...But it couldn't be impossible..._ Yuki was left with a storm of confusion then fell into a deep sleep waiting for the morning light.

Yuki woke up to see Akito right next to him staring. He didn't speak then said "Come, I found breakfast for us." Yuki followed him silently observing Akito to see if his theory was correct. But Akito only looked forward and yuki couldn't see his face till they started eating. There was bread, rice, and some chicken on the table but Akito didn't eat anything.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Yuki. Akito looked up with fake surprise on his face.

"You spoke to me! Amazing! Show me more!"

"Are you sick? You look pale." asked Yuki.

"Wait. You're worried?" said Akito.

"Yes. I am." replied Yuki. Akito suddenly turned stiff and began yelling.

"When you came why was Hatori with you?! I told you not to tell anyone! You _twit_!" yelled Akito.

Yuki looked at him scared and confused then replied "Kureno saw the letter and told Hatori and took me here when I had an attack." He didn't dare add the part that he ran away.

"Theres more to it than that isn't there?" Akito stated more than asked. Yuki froze.

"But I suppose I'll let it slide." he said and walked to the bathroom leaving a confused Yuki behind.


	7. How Yuki Feels

How Yuki Feels

_Why do I gotta be sick now?_ Thought Akito. He peaked 3 times already and it was only 12:00. Yuki didn't know but thought some about it.

_I think he got sick...no surprise there he looks like he could die right before your eyes at how he keeps his health. Speaking of health...mine may be at sake. Akito said he had something to tell me. He looked serious about it. I'll figure it out later..._ Yuki thought waiting for Akito. Within seconds Akito walked through the door and said "I need to tell you something Yuki. You may be somewhat shocked at what I have to say but I think you should know." Yuki seemed puzzled but said "I want to tell you something first..."

"Go ahead...." said Akito he didn't really feel like talking much anyway...

"You know I think I have you figured out... you want me to be like you...you were getting me mad to hide my feelings...you wanted me to be cold, ruthless, angry... but you think that you stand beside me but you're only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I am staying away from you till the curse breaks...when it does I will be with the woman I love..." said Yuki.

Akito didn't say anything for a moment then said "What...that _twit_. She will _ne_-"

"I never said I love Tohru. She sees me as a prince which I am not. She is only a precious friend. I have someone more special for me to love..." Yuki interrupted. Akito slapped him.

" You shouldn't interrupted and say insults about me! You shouldn't think highly of yourself and think that someone can love you! You bitch!" yelled Akito.

" Strange...I was about to say the same thing..." said Yuki. Akito was about to grab him till he pinned Akito down and said

"What? You can't hit me? Can't say how you feel? Can't _cry..._"

Akito was silent and to Yuki's surprise Akito started to cry and say

"Please don't leave me........"


	8. Akito's Secret

Akito's Secret

_What am I doing? He already figured me out and I'm not gonna do anything except for beg? _Akito thought still pinned down. Yuki let him go and said

" Akito.....I'm sorry but all the pain and misery you gave me when I was a child is stopping me. You hurt me to make a sick, twisted image of yourself by me. I don't want to be you... and you can't change my mind." Yuki said then turned around till Akito yelled

" What do you want? Me to _beg? _You want me to_ cry _you over?"

"You have quite the hormones... oh yea...what were you about to say before we got carried off?" Yui asked. Akito froze then yelled

"Shut Up! You shouldn't change the subject! That's rude!"

Yuki stepped closer he already had a guess at what Akito was about to say. And sure enough he got close enough and lowered Akito's robe to see a leather band holding back two lumps.

" So...I was correct...You're a girl....." said Yuki with pride on his face.


	9. Yuki's Choice

Yuki's Choice

"You _knew_! How did you know?" asked Akito somewhat yelling.

"Hormones. You change emotion all to well. It was a theory that is now a fact." said Yuki smiling happily.

"So now are you gonna go on the phone and tell everyone? I will hurt you if you do." Akito threatened.

"Don't worry. It's between you and me." said Yuki.

"And Shigure, Kureno, Hatori, and Tohru." added Akito with a sigh.

"Wait...Tohru knows?!?!" yelled Yuki in surprise.

"I don't hide secrets well do I?" said Akito with a frown.

"Not really...hey. You're not getting angry or anything. Cool." commented Yuki.

"Well you know so what's the use?" said Akito.

"Well... I'd think you'd be angry right now since I'm gonna leave." said Yuki.

"What!?! You're still leaving me? But... I thought..." said Akito.

" I said I was leaving and said I had someone to love when I get back. I'm sorry but I have to leave. I can't stay here with you." said Yuki with a sigh.

" NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" yelled Akito.

" You're in my way. I'm sorry but I can't stay here..." said Yuki knowing what Akito was trying to do.

" I won't let you! You will stay here or you can fight me to get by!" yelled Akito.

Finally giving in Yuki began to fight. Yuki kicked Akito and who got back up and tried to punch him but soon ended up getting flipped over. She was sick and now pinned to the ground. She got up since he let go after she puked. She made herself over to Yuki only to fall on him and say

"I'm sorry... I am weak...you can leave...you have seen the me I have hidden from you for so many years... I saw you have the feelings I hid so I tried to make you angry so you could be strong but I have hurt you greatly inside and you are better than me... you may leave me but please visit me soon... I really have missed you and I hope you believe me when I say I'm sorry..." Akito said still clinging to Yuki.

He took Akito to the nearby couch and set her down and left without another word for he knew if he said or looked at her he would surely come running back to the place he didn't want to be.


	10. Yuki's Curse

Yuki's Curse

"Machi...Come to the train station... I need to tell you something..." said Yuki with his new phone.

"OK. I'll be there as fast as I can. May I ask why?" asked Machi.

"You'll find out when you get here." replied Yuki then hung up. Within 10 minutes Machi was running up to where Yuki was saying sorry that she was late. All of a sudden tears ran down Yuki's face. He heard a voice say _The Rat...You are the last to be free...now that you are no longer a part of the banquet live your life and be happy._ Yuki knew what it meant.

"Yuki? Are you all right?" asked Machi. Yuki then hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her and said

" I'm perfectly fine. I just realized that I love you and need to be with you. I have the confidence to say it to you now. Do you feel the same?" asked Yuki. Machi simply turned around and said

" How could I not feel the same?" then leaned in to kiss Yuki softly on the lips._They both blushed a bright red and walked toward the exit, holding hands and feeling that they were born to be with each _other and no one ,not even Akito, could break_their_ bond for each other. All of a sudden Akito appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Machi and took her away.


	11. Akito's Fear

Akito's fear

Yuki ran after them as fast he could till he saw Akito stop in an alley with a knife to Machi's neck.

"Come back to me Yuki. Or I will kill your love." threatened Akito. Yuki ran up to Akito with a fist in the air about to land on Akito's face till Akito pressed the blade in the skin of Machi and she let out a hair raising scream. Yuki stopped dead in his tracks and saw blood on Machi and the blade and saw she could hardly breath.

"Let Her Go." commanded Yuki with a look of dead seriousness on his face.

"You...Your eyes...they have a distance from me..." stammered Akito. She dropped the blade on the ground and walked over to Yuki.

"YOUR EYES! They no longer see me as your God! You have been freed from the curse... no...No...NO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Akito falling to the ground. "I'm alone! I can't be alone! Everyone is supposed to love me! Why?!"

_She is like me...she has been hiding this from everyone so they see her so strong but she is afraid of being all alone..._ thought Yuki. He was about to bend down to help her till he heard a voice

" Leave Akito to me Yuki. Take Machi to a doctor she's still bleeding a little. Now Go."

_...Shigure?..._


	12. Shigure

Shigure

"Akito. You shouldn't have hurt her. You shouldn't threaten people like that. You're no longer Go-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" yelled Akito. "I was born to be loved! Everyone should listen to me! I shouldn't be alone!"

"You're not alone." said Shigure.

"Prove it!"

Then with that said Shigure grabbed her body and pressed her against him and kissed her leaving her face as red as blood.

"There. I proved it. You have me. You're not alone. Plus if _I_ don't have you then I'd be alone too." said Shigure.

"Did you just..." asked Akito still blushing.

"Kiss you? Yes I did. You said prove it. By the way you should apologize to Yu-"

"APOLOGIZE!?! No way. I shouldn't have to it's not my fault... Yuki left me it's his fault... how did you get here anyway?" asked Akito.

" Akito I followed you to make sure you were okay I saw Yuki walk away and saw everyone gone and you crying on the couch. Anyway go apologize. Now please." asked Shigure with the puppy pout. Akito figured his answer was the truth and went to where Yuki and Machi were sitting. Shigure sat down and motioned for Akito to sit too. She sat but said nothing. So Shigure nudge her and she stuttered

"I-I'm.....sorry........" Akito stared down the whole time. Then when she was done Shigure kissed her on the cheek and said " Good Job Akki! Was that so hard?" Akito shot him a glance that made him shut up

but only for the time being. They both left for the main house leaving Yuki and Machi at the hospital room.

"Who was that guy? Was he gay or something?" asked Machi still thinking.

"Don't worry about right now all that is important is that you're with me." said Yuki softly kissing Machi before they left holding hands without a care in the world besides each other.

-END-


End file.
